


A day as an Omega

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [18]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p>
<p>Que se passerait-il si un Omega et un Alpha échangeaient involontairement de corps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day as an Omega

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 29 janvier 2016  
>  Thème du oneshot:   
> -lieu: université  
> -genre: réparation  
> -trope: omegaverse  
> -prompt: échange de corps  
> -kink: dirty talk**

_Tu veux faire QUOI ?!

Jack était un Alpha d'une grande gentillesse, avec beaucoup de patience, et un amour inconditionnel pour son Omega, Hiccup. Et il aimait beaucoup les blagues. Mais là, il avait beaucoup de mal à rire de la proposition indécente de son compagnon. Il regarda Hiccup, comme pour le mettre au défi de poser à nouveau la question.

_J'ai dis que je voulais qu'on fasse l'amour.

En temps normal, Jack serait déjà à s'assurer que son partenaire soit nu comme un verre et mouillé en le positionnant sur le lit, mais une petite chose clochait dans l'équation.

Depuis environs une heure, l'omega, c'était LUI. Jack. Merci à son merveilleux compagnon pour cette brillante erreur.

Il n'était pas sûre de ce qu'avait fait l'auburn, mais un moment, il était à côté de lui à plaisanter que sa dernière invention allait leur exploser à la gueule, comme d'habitude, et un instant plus tard, il était aveuglé par ladite invention, et quand il avait repris connaissance, il s'était trouvé en face de lui-même, son corps lui demandant avec la voix d'Hiccup s'il allait bien. Ça déjà, c'était un peu trop pour lui, mais que son partenaire décide qu'il avait envie de copuler maintenant.

_Non ! Tu peux toujours courir !

Il était en train de quitter le sous-sol quand une main se referma sur son poignet. Il ne put se retourner, car l'Alpha derrière lui s'était soudainement collé dans son dos et frottait son nez dans ses cheveux.

_Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que ça fait quand on est intime ?

Il est vrai, il s'était parfois demandé ce que son amant ressentait quand ils faisaient l'amour, mais il n'avait jamais cru que ce soit possible. Et tout à coup, il frissonna. De peur ou d'excitation, il n'était pas certain, parce que c'était tentant quand même, surtout qu'il adorait le sexe avec Hiccup, mais il n'était plus l'Alpha et une part de lui hurlait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il sentit les lèvres de son compagnon, les siennes en prime, dans son cou, celui de son amant, et un gémissement lui échappa. Il plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche après quoi. Il n'était pourtant pas si sensible en temps normal.

Sauf qu'il était dans le corps d'un autre. Hiccup était-il si sensible dans la nuque ?

_Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ?

_Ç-ça veut surtout dire que tu as la nuque trop sensible. Lâche-moi, je veux retourner en haut.

Mais les bras autour de sa taille ne lâchèrent pas prise, et pour une fois, il était le plus chétif des deux.

_Hic...

_J'ai envie de toi.

Dire qu'avant la dernière heure, ces quelques mots l'excitait tant qu'il en venait à ne pas atteindre leur chambre avant de prendre son compagnon. Et là, son corps commençait à réagir, d'une façon qu'il ne voulait pas. Pas dans ce corps. Pas maintenant.

Il voulait le repousser, parce qu'un Omega avait bien le droit de refuser son droit de coucherie à son Alpha, mais l'excitation venait lentement. Un sexe déjà dur, le sien qui plus est, se colla contre les fesses qui était les siennes à cet instant. Il gémit en sentant les doux mouvements de ce pénis contre lui, une sensation nouvelle le gagnant.

Et il se figea avec horreur en saisissant qu'il mouillait par derrière, comme l'Omega qu'il était à cet instant, et que son petit ami allait être l'Alpha et le prendre. Il se trouva une force soudaine et se dégagea de son petit ami. Il le regarda, il SE regarda, son visage pâle le fixant avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qu'Hiccup devait penser de son visage probablement apeuré ?

_Non. Ça ne me dit rien, je ne veux pas...

Puis il partit sans lui laisser le temps de le rattraper et monta les marches vers leur salon. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, ses mains sur son visage. Les mains couvertes de tâches de rousseurs sur un visage encore plus tacheté qu'elles même. Il entendit les pas feutrés et sentit la place à côté de lui s'affaissait. Un moment de silence passa, puis il entendit la voix qu'il adorait.

_Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. C'est... c'est nouveau pour moi... tu... enfin, mon corps sentait si bon, j'ai... je sais pas, j'ai commencé à avoir envie de toi...

Jack releva ses yeux, désormais verts, et scruta l'autre. Il comprenait ce sentiment. Il lui suffisait parfois de juste sentir l'odeur de son partenaire et il partait en rut. Hiccup ne comprenait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce corps. Tout comme lui ne connaissait pas celui-là.

_L'odeur d'un Omega est parfois tout ce qu'il faut pour... ressentir ce que tu as vécu. Pourquoi tu crois que je te saute presque dessus sans raison parfois ?

Hiccup hocha la tête, passant son regard désormais bleu sur son corps. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, et Jack n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir qu'il l'avait fait inconsciemment, et aussi qu'il était probablement en train d'avoir une autre envie de s'accoupler. S'il était honnête avec lui même, il commençait à être vraiment excité lui même. Sa position des genoux repliés contre son torse pouvait caché son envie, mais son odeur ne mentirait pas, elle. A en juger par le regard de l'auburn, ou plutôt de l'argenté, il produisait déjà des phéromones.

_Tu sens vraiment bon...

_Toi aussi...

Il se dit un instant qu'Hiccup lui même ne se rendait pas compte qu'il produisait des phéromones, mais l'instant passa vite et il se retrouva à embrasser passionnément son partenaire, ses mains se perdant sur un corps qu'il connaissait mais sous un angle d'ordinaire différent, dans des cheveux qu'il retrouvait normalement sur sa tête et contre des vêtements que lui devrait porter. C'était étrange, dans le baiser, il sentait le goût du chocolat venant d'un crème dessert qu'il avait mangé avant de descendre dans le labo d'Hiccup. Avait-il le goût du café sur sa langue ? Hiccup se sentait-il dans sa bouche ?

Les lèvres, qui lui appartenaient avant, se perdirent lentement dans son cou, le faisant gémir, tandis qu'une main se glissait sous un polo vert et caressait son ventre. Il soupira de bien être. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hiccup aimait qu'il caresse son ventre et son torse comme ça. Son corps répondait différemment, il n'avait pas autant de sensibilité là, mais dès qu'on touchait ses pieds, curieusement, il aurait pu jouir juste en les embrassant et léchant. Lui même trouvait ça stupide.

Sa main se glissa contre une cuisse, caressant affectueusement pendant qu'il penchait la tête pour donner un meilleur accès à son compagnon. Il entendit le son appréciatif de l'autre, la chair de poule recouvrant son corps après un baiser suivi par une succion contre sa peau.

_Je t'aime, murmura Hiccup.

Jack posa son front contre son épaule, des sensations familières se développant à de nouveaux endroits pour lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre.

_Je t'aime aussi, tellement fort...

Une langue se glissa entre le creux de son cou, sur la marque de leur union, et son oreille, le faisant frissonner, alors qu'il sentait son amant le rapprocher de lui. Leurs érections se rencontrèrent, et il réalisa à nouveau qu'il était dans le mauvais corps. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer, parce que son partenaire venait de le prendre par les cuisses et se releva, les conduisant dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il fut sur le lit, à moitié couché et son corps au dessus de lui, il resta figé.

L'envie était évidente dans ses yeux, ceux qui étaient à lui normalement mais qui était maintenant ceux d'Hiccup. Et un instinct qu'il n'avait pas en temps normal lui souffla de se soumettre, de montrer qu'il était consentant. Il se redressa légèrement et embrassa doucement les lèvres de son partenaire. Hiccup lui rendit son baiser, tout aussi tendrement, puis se releva et retira la chemise et le t-shirt qu'il avait enfilé ce matin. Il trouva l'action de se voir enlever ses vêtements étrangement érotique, surtout dans de telles circonstances. Jack passa à son tour ses mains sur le polo d'Hiccup, le jetant avec ses propres vêtements. Quand il fut à nouveau avec le corps de son amant, son corps, au dessus du sien, il le laissa venir à lui. La peur de l'inconnu s'était envolée, il voulait juste être avec celui qu'il aimait.

Il fut allongé sur le lit, la bouche engluée à celle de son amant, qui défit le bouton et la tirette de son pantalon, le glissant jusqu'à mi-cuisse avec une main, l'autre sous la nuque de Jack. L'argenté, dorénavant auburn, ne se fit pas prier pour imiter ses mouvements. Continuant leur baiser, Hiccup se décala pour aligner à nouveau leurs érections, se frottant contre son amant, leurs jambes toujours tenues par leurs pantalons.

_Aah ! Hic... Mmmh...

Jack n'avait jamais ressenti cette démangeaison caractéristique du désir sexuel sur son anus. C'était nouveau, mais contrairement à plus tôt, il n'avait pas peur de ce que cette sensation apportait. Hiccup réussi, avec un peu d’acrobatie, à retirer leurs pantalons, se calant entre les jambes tachetées. Entre ses jambes. Il savait, pour connaître son corps, qu'à ce stade, il devait déjà être en train de mouillé. Il caressa une cuisse qui trembla sous ses doigts et remonta lentement, en embrassant toujours Jack, pour glisser par derrière sous le boxer. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à l'anneau pour sentir l'humidité déjà présente. Sans réfléchir, il retira le sous-vêtement. Trop rapidement, car ce geste sembla faire sortir Jack de sa torpeur sexuelle. L'Omega se dégagea précipitamment de lui et lui tourna le dos, Hiccup voyant très bien les tremblements de son corps. Il prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer, puis il se plaça derrière Jack sans le toucher.

_Désolé, j'ai un peu perdu la tête.

Jack ne répondit pas. L'Alpha posa son front contre son épaule, la culpabilité le prenant.

_Je te promets que j'allais continuer à y aller doucement. Je sais comme c'est nouveau pour toi, mais pour moi aussi... je...

_Tais-toi, murmura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux, pensant qu'il avait blessé son partenaire. Celui-ci se retourna et l'embrassa, avant de le fixer dans les yeux.

_Tu m'as effrayé, mais je sais que tu seras doux.

Il l'enlaça en posant sa tête dans son cou, ses cheveux chatouillant Hiccup.

_Tu m'as toujours dis que j'étais l'Alpha qui t'avait le mieux traité, celui qui avait le plus de considération pour toi.

Il releva sa tête et plongea dans son regard.

_Je sais que tu es pareil. Je sais que tu seras pareil.

Hiccup hocha la tête et lui rendit son étreinte. Les lèvres de l'autre, ses lèvres, se perdirent dans un cou pâle sans tâches, lui rappelant où ils voulaient arriver. Jack se rallongea en le tenant par le cou, l'emmenant avec lui. Sans briser le contact visuel, il enleva à son tour le boxer sur les fesses pâles d'Hiccup. Ils se serrèrent encore un long moment l'un contre l'autre, échangeant baisers et caresses et mots doux. Hiccup lui demanda s'il pouvait le toucher plus bas, et Jack accepta. Avec une curiosité proche de la fascination, l'Alpha poussa un de ses doigts au delà de la barrière de l'anus, qui était le sien à la base et qu'il ne voyait pas comme ça d'ordinaire. La réaction de Jack ne le surprit que durant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse qu'il courbait le dos dans un gémissement content chaque fois que l'argenté faisait de même. Il s'appliqua donc, mimiquant ce qu'il pensait être les mouvements de son amant lorsqu'il le touchait. L'Omega quant à lui acceptait ses sensations toutes nouvelles, sans se poser de question. Pourquoi devrait-il se questionner quand il se sentait si bien ? Les doigts légèrement froids glissaient en lui comme il se rappelait faire avec son amant. Il aimait voir Hiccup courber le dos en gémissant, et maintenant qu'il le vivait, il comprenait pourquoi il semblait si satisfait de se faire toucher ainsi.

_Jack, je peux plus attendre, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Honnêtement, Jack était même impatient de la suite.

_Je n'aurais pas mal, hein ?

_Ça va te tirer un peu lors de la pénétration, mais une fois que j'y serai...

Il sentit Hiccup frissonner, probablement à se rappeler comme il se sentait dans ces moments, et caressa sa joue.

_Viens me prendre... Alpha.

Ça semblait étrange sorti de sa bouche, mais il vit les pupilles de son amant se dilater. Il le regarda se mettre entre ses jambes, qu'il écarta légèrement, et prendre son pénis pour le guider jusqu'à son entrée. Hiccup avait raison, la pénétration lui fit un mal qu'il n'avait jamais senti, comme si son pénis tirait sur sa peau de l'intérieur, mais une fois en place, la douleur s'estompa immédiatement. Il fut alors prit d'un petit rire.

_Ça va ?

_O-ouais, rigola-t-il doucement. Je me disais juste comme c'est bizarre de se faire prendre par moi-même...

Hiccup regarda son corps et eut un petit sourire lui aussi.

_Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que c'est étrange de me faire l'amour à moi-même...

_Tu vas quand même finir ce que tu as commencé ?

Un premier coup contre son pelvis le fit hoqueter, avant que son partenaire ne vienne s'allonger sur lui.

_Je suis l'Alpha là, et un Alpha s'occupe toujours de son partenaire.

Jack passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'approchant pour l'embrasser, et Hiccup reprit ses mouvements. Doucement, tendrement, comme il lui avait promis. Jack gémit dans le baiser. La sensation était familière, et étrangère aussi, mais elle n'en était pas moins bonne. Alpha ou Omega, le plaisir se ressentait quasiment de la même manière. Ce corps qui n'était pas le sien, et pas un étranger à proprement parlé, fonctionnait parfaitement dans ce moment d'intimité.

_Hic... Hic, bébé... tu... tu ressens ça...à ch-chaque fois ?

_J-j'avais la même qu-question pour toi... tu aimes ?

Jack hocha la tête fougueusement, un gémissement l'empêchant de parler. Lui demander s'il aimait leur étreinte était idiot en soit. Le corps d'un Omega ne pouvait qu'apprécier la venue d'un Alpha, surtout avec préparation et consentement.

_Et toi... comment tu trouves...

_J'adore, coupa-t-il en frottant son nez contre sa joue. C'est juste génial... Mmmmmh...

Il comprenait à la voix de son amant qu'il se perdait dans les sensations. Il avait lu quelque part que les pénis d'Alpha étaient plus sensibles que les autres. Il n'avait pas testé celui qu'il avait désormais, mais si c'était vrai, normal que l'autre tremble autant.

_C'est comme un rêve... devenu réalité... hmmm... j'ai toujours... toujours voulu essayé...

Hiccup se redressa sur ses bras, ses coups de hanches plus profonds et rapides soudainement. Jack accrocha ses mains aux bras de son amant, ses yeux fermés et sa bouche ouverte, gémissant le plaisir procurer par la verge rentrant et sortant de son corps. L'idée en tant qu'Alpha de laisser son Omega le prendre, c'était érotique dans son anormalité.

Dans leur société, un Alpha prend un Omega, pas l'inverse. Mais il savait que ça existait. Il avait même vu et lu des témoignages, que les couples n'en ressortaient que plus dynamiques, plus proches. Après une expérience pareille, il commençait à comprendre.

_Baise-moi... Alpha, baise-moi...

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait de parler comme ça. Il n'avait jamais demandé à l'auburn de lui dire ça, et pourtant souvent, il trouvait son partenaire à lui dire ces mêmes mots. Etait-ce un instinct que les Omegas avaient, de demander à leur Alpha de s'occuper d'eux dans ces moments intimes ?

_Jack, tu es si bon...

Il se recoucha sur lui, le bruit humide de ses coups de reins contre la peau de son amant résonnant autour d'eux.

_Bon garçon... bébé, t'es si b-bon...

_Vraiment ?

_Oooooooh ouiiii, geint Hiccup.

La langue de l'Alpha passa sur la marque, la cicatrice apposée comme preuve qu'ils étaient partenaire à vie, et Jack se sentit frémir et trembler de tout son corps.

_Re-recommence...

La langue fut rejoint par une succion qui fit courber le dos à l'Omega, ses jambes s'enroulant autour des hanches de son partenaire.

_Oui, dit-il dans un souffle court. Alpha, prend s-soin de moi...

_Redis-le...

_Alpha, prend...

_Juste « Alpha ».

Le léger grognement dans la voix de l'auburn lui rappelait sa voix lorsqu'il était en rut. Comme maintenant, sauf qu'il était l'Alpha d'ordinaire. Il sourit en caressant les cheveux de son amant d'une main, l'autre occupée à griffer son dos.

_Alpha... Alpha ! Je t'aime, Alpha ! Hic, je t'aime !!

Il sentit le pénis en lui trembler, littéralement, sous ses mots. Puis il sentit l'autre bouger rapidement au dessus de lui. Le temps qu'il rouvre les yeux, Hiccup avait déjà ses jambes détachées de ses hanches et mise sur ses épaules. Il regarda alors comme son propre corps se penchait vers lui, jouant sur la flexibilité du corps de l'auburn, avant de prendre un rythme rapide qui lui fit pousser une cri de plaisir.

_Aaaah ! Oui ! Oui ! Comme ça ! T'arrêtes pas !!

_Dis que t'aimes ça, commanda l'Alpha.

_J'aime ça...

_Plus fort !

_J'aime ça !

_T'aimes quoi, bébé ?

Il arqua la tête en arrière, un autre cri le prenant. Hiccup lui redemanda, il avala sa salive en essayant de répondre.

_J-j'aime... j'aime que tu... tu me b-baises...

_Tu aimes que QUI te baise ? Grogna-t-il.

_Alpha... Hic... bébé !!

Il tenait les draps entre ses doigts, crispant le tissu, le bruit de leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre, ses doigts de pieds s'enroulant comme pour imiter ses mains, et il arqua le dos dans un cri muet.

_Jouir... jouir... je vais...

_Oui, vas-y...

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. L'Omega hurla de plaisir en éclaboussant son ventre de sperme, contractant son anneau de chair, ce qui plu beaucoup à l'Alpha. Hiccup sentit son orgasme commencer, et le nœud du pénis gonfla pour le connecter à son amant, l'empêchant de se déloger de lui. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mouvements de hanches, malgré les légères douleurs provoquées par le nœud, avant de se calmer. Jack roula sa tête sur la côté, satisfait, ses mains lâchant les draps. Il sentit ses jambes redescendre des épaules de son partenaire, qui se coucha sur lui.

_Je t'aime, Jack.

Il voulut lui dire de même mais sa bouche ne coopéra pas complètement, laissant un filet de grognement ressemblant vaguement à un « j't'aime aussi » passer ses lèvres. Puis il s'endormit.

Quand Jack se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Portant une main à ses yeux, il réalisa soudain qu'elle était de sa couleur normale. Un rapide court d'oeil au reste de son corps lui confirma qu'il était à nouveau l'Alpha. Ou bien avait-il rêvé ? Il rougit en se demandant ce qui l'avait prit, de rêver de se faire prendre comme un Omega. Bien que, s'il était honnête, ce rêve était plaisant.

Un bruit de pas le réveilla et il tourna la tête vers la porte, où Hiccup apparut. Jack sourit.

_C'est ma chemise.

_Tu sais bien que j'aime piquer tes fringues...

Il ouvrit ses bras pour que son Omega vienne s'y loger. Ce qu'il fit. Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre, puis l'auburn le poussa pour qu'il soit couché sur le lit.

_Tu as aimé alors ?

Jack fronça les sourcils.

_De quoi tu parles ?

_Ben... qu'on ait fait l'amour comme ça...

_... a-attend, c'est... c'est vraiment arrivé ?

L'auburn passa d'un regard incertain à un regard inquiet et soucieux.

_Oui... hum... je n'avais pas prévu que... enfin, je voulais d'abord t'en parler mais... enfin voilà, c'est arrivé et... honnêtement, c'était génial pour moi et...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux auburn et Jack se redressa.

_J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi.

Il se retourna vers lui.

_Vraiment ?

_Vraiment. C'était... l'expérience la plus étrange de ma vie mais... mais je...

Le visage blanc de l'argenté était en train de virer à un rouge profond. Hiccup se coucha sur lui.

_Tu veux bien qu'on réessaye alors ?

_... ouais. Pas tout le temps mais... parfois.

L'auburn sourit et embrassa son amant. Il le regarda alors avec une expression pensive, même si « regarder » ne devait pas être ce qu'il faisait. Jack savait comme son partenaire se perdait dans ses pensées comme ça.

_Dis, tu crois que l'université aimera cette machine ?

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'en penserait les supérieurs de l'auburn, mais une chose était certaine pour lui : cette machine avait changé sa vie.


End file.
